This application relates generally to telecommunication systems. More specifically, this application relates to methods and systems for providing television signals using a network interface device.
Currently, many television services are providing using set-top boxes, which are devices configured to decode incoming signals for transmission to the television, sometimes in accordance with terms of a user subscription. The use of such set-top boxes is especially dominant in applications providing digital television signals, but is also used in many applications providing analog television signals as well. For example, a user may have a subscription agreement with a cable-television provider to receive a premium television channel that is not accessible to customers who have not paid for the subscription agreement. The signal for that premium channel is transmitted uniformly to customers, but in an encoded form that may be decoded only by those set-top boxes that have been instructed to do so. In a similar manner, set-top boxes are often used to provide programming on a pay-per-view basis, with a signal for a particular program being decoded only when a user has agreed to pay the associated fee for viewing that program. In other applications, set-top boxes may be used to provide a user interface between a user's television and the Internet by incorporating a browser module within the set-top box. As their name implies, set-top boxes are typically provided as integrated devices adapted to rest on top of television sets, with connections between the set-top box and television allowing transmission of information between them.
While set-top boxes are thus useful because of the diverse range of services, including individualized services, that may be provided to users, the need for each user to have a set-top box is a significant deterrent to their use. Many users do not have set-top boxes because they are inconvenient to acquire from the programming provider. Usually, an individual needs to stay at home when the set-top box is delivered so that it can be installed by a technician. Sometimes, an individual may alternatively pick up a set-top box at an outlet of the programming provider, but must do so when the outlet is open and must perform the installation himself. This inconvenience is then repeated when the user moves or otherwise decides to discontinue the service. Furthermore, in some instances, individuals simply dislike the clutter of still another device peripheral to the operation of their television, in addition to a DVD player, VCR, and the like.
The inconvenience of having to use a set-top box is exacerbated further in locations where there are relatively high turnover rates of residents. For example, the length of an individual's stay in a hotel, apartment, or other large-turnover residence may be sufficiently short that the individual decides not to subscribe to services because of the inconveniences associated with the set-top box.
There is accordingly a general need in the art for improved methods and systems of providing television signals.